When In Camelot
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: Lily Potter is accidentaly sent back to Camelot due to a mishap with a vanishing cabinet. Full summary inside. R&R! Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen NOTE: Rating might change later on.
1. The Dark Lord Returns

**Summary:**

**Voldemort has somehow come back and is insisting on having his revenge on Harry and his family. Albus and James are at Hogwarts but Lily is at home in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ginny sends Lily away to The Burrow in the vanishing cabinet but she ends up somewhere else entirely. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Merlin either, if I did, Merlin and Morgana would be together.**

* * *

**It seemed like a normal evening at number 12, Grimmauld Place. James and Albus had been in Hogwarts for a week (Albus was a Griffindor) and they had been festooned with letters from the two of them. Albus must have been sending one letter between every class!**

**Harry, Ginny and Lily were all eating their dinner when Kingsley's patronus appeared. "Voldemort has returned, he is coming for you!" Panic descended on the Potter household. There was nothing to stop Voldemort getting in.**

"**Get in! Quick!" said Ginny, hurrying her daughter into the antique vanishing cabinet in the sitting room. The vanishing cabinet had a sister in The Burrow, but it had never worked properly. The only reason Harry had got it was for emergencies. Ginny rushed the spell and then apparated with Harry to The Burrow (a law had been brought in about side along apparating with witches and wizards under twelve).**

**Molly and Arthur Weasely were sitting in the living room when Harry and Ginny burst through the door. Ginny ran to the cabinet matching their own in the kitchen, only to find it very empty.**

"**Mum," yelled Ginny, "Where's Lily?"**

"**Lily never came dear."**

"**But we sent her in the vanishing cabinet," said Harry, worry evident in his voice, "Didn't she get here?"**

*** * ***

**Lily Potter sat in the cramped cabinet clutching at her rabbit teddy. She was beginning to feel somewhat claustrophobic. She had tried opening the door (it was never locked at Nana and Granda's house). She couldn't work out why she couldn't open it.**

"**Hello?" she called. There was no answer. She began to cry. **

**There were foot steps outside. "Do you hear that?" asked a male voice.**

"**Hear what, Merlin?" the owner of the second voice sounded like prat.**

"**Listen… there's someone crying, it's coming from Gaius' cupboard." A young man of about twenty with jet black hair and blue eyes turned the key and opened the vanishing cabinet.**

"**Oh!" said the man, "Erm, what are you doing in Gaius' cupboard?" Lily didn't answer, she was too scared. "Well, what's your name?"**

"**Lily," mumbled the tiny little nine year old.**

"**I'm Merlin, and that's Prince Arthur," said the black haired man pointing at the blonde man looking over his shoulder.**

"**Hullo," mumbled the little girl.**

"**C'mon, let's get you out of their, I'll get you something to drink," said Merlin, offering Lily a hand to get out of the cabinet.**

"**So, where are you from?" asked Arthur.**

"**London, my daddy's an auror."**

"**What's an auror?"**

"**A dark wizard catcher. Half of Azkaban is filled with the wizards he's caught. Daddy says people who use magic for evil deserve much worse than what they get. I want to be an auror just like him when I grow up, not a boring Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet like mummy."**

"**Lily," said Arthur, "Are you a sorceress?" **

"**I wont know until I'm eleven, but mummy says I'm not a squib since I made the cat disappear then reappear on the roof, she saw him vanish. And I made a jumper I didn't like too small for me, so my cousin Jenny had to wear it instead, she's only three." Merlin and Arthur exchanged worried looks. Could they really give up a scared nine year old girl to Uther for execution?**


	2. Explanations

"We'll be back in a minute," said Merlin as he and Arthur stepped out the door, "What are we going to do?! We can't exactly hand over a child for execution!"

"Well, why don't we ask her how she got here for a start, then try and send her back?" said Arthur.

"Send who back where?" asked a stern voice from behind them.

"Gaius," said Merlin, "is there anything unusual about the cabinet in he corner?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"A person just came through it," said Arthur, "We think she might have magic but since she's only a child we are reluctant to give her up to the King."

When they walked back into the room, there was Lily, drinking the water Merlin had given her. She looked very odd to them. She was wearing a knee length blue corduroy pinafore with pink buttons and flowery pockets, a cream polo neck jumper under the pinafore, multi-coloured tights, and purple low-top converse runners with baby-blue laces. She looked terrified.

"I take it that you are the person who appeared in my cabinet?" asked Gaius. Lily nodded. "Well how did you get there?"

"You-know-who came back somehow, everyone thought he was gone for good since he was supposed to be killed nineteen years ago. My dad killed him. Anyway, Kingsley - he's the minister for magic- told us he was back and was coming for us so mummy put me in the vanishing cabinet to go to The Burrow, but something went wrong. Daddy's always giving out about how temperamental it is, just last week he put Nana's purse in (she left it behind) and it never arrived."

"Um, Lily," said Merlin, slightly worried, "Is _this _your Nana's purse?" He held up a little red velvet purse with a few little patches stuck to it here and there.

"Yes! How did you get it?"

"It arrived the same way you did. Is there a spell or something to get the cabinet to work?"

"Yeah, but I don't know it."

"Merlin," said Gaius, "Would you please get Morgana and Gwen for me? They might have some clothes that would fit Lily."

A few minutes later, Morgana and Gwen walked through the door, Merlin following close behind. They were both carrying two dresses that they hoped would fit Lily. Her own clothes were far too conspicuous for Camelot. By the time they were done, Lily looked more like someone from Camelot. She was now wearing a full length green dress with gold stitching around the edges and her runners under it (she refused to give them up and no one could see them anyway, so they relented at trying to make her wear the slippers Morgana had found for the moment.

"Now we just need to find you somewhere to stay," said Morgana.

"We should all help," said Gwen, "I mean, it's not like we'll all be free all the time. We all have work to do sometimes."

"Agreed, but where will she sleep tonight?"

"She can stay with me for tonight," said Gwen, "I'd like the company as it is."

So it was settled. Lily would spend her first night with Guinevere, her second with Morgana, her third with Merlin and Gaius, and her fourth with Arthur (if they could find her somewhere to sleep in his chambers, otherwise she would be spending another night with Merlin and Gaius).

That night, Lily fell asleep on the rocking chair. Gwen carried her up to sleep somewhere comfier before heading to bed herself, But it was not long before she heard Lily crying.

"Hey," said Gwen as she walked into the room Lily was currently inhabiting, "what's wrong?"

"I miss my mummy and daddy," said Lily through her sobs, "I had a bad dream where they were being tortured by Death Eaters."

"I'm sure your parents are sitting in your house worrying about you, maybe trying to get through that cabinet themselves, but you know what? They don't need to worry about that nasty wizard getting you, because you're here, you're safe from him."

"Yeah, but they don't know that, for all they know I'm already dead."

"You never know, they might send someone to get you."

"But they wont know if I've just vanished into thin air or if I'm half way across the world or where I am."

"Maybe you should stay with me for tonight."

"Okay." Gwen carried Lily over to the small bed by the window and sat down in the rocking chair next to it. Lily woke up again in the night, but this time Gwen was there to get her back to sleep. In the morning, Lily was jumping around the place as though she had all the energy in the world, but Gwen was practically floored.


	3. IMPORTANT!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
